legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the series premiere of Legion that aired on February 8, 2017. It is also the first episode of Season 1. Synopsis David considers whether the voices he hears might be real Legion - Episode 1.01 - Chapter 1 - Press Release. Plot Currently expanding A montage of David Haller's life is shown, starting from infancy and ending right as he attempts to hang himself as a young adult. As a result of this suicide attempt, David is admitted to Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. On his birthday, David's sister Amy visits and asks him about how he is doing, but David Cast Main= * Dan Stevens as David Haller * Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett * Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker/Farouk * Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk (credit only) * Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace * Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk * Katie Aselton as Amy Haller * Jean Smart as Melanie Bird |-|Guest Starring= * Hamish Linklater as Clark * David Selby as Brubaker |-|Co-Starring * David Ferry as Dr. Kissinger * Ellie Araiza as Philly * Matt Hamilton as Ben * Brad Mann as Rudy * Quinton Boisclair as Devil With The Yellow Eyes * Mackenzie Gray as The Eye * Mike Azevado as 'Renal Failure' Alvarez * Ese Atawo as Day Room Duty Nurse * Tobias Austen and Noah Hegglin Houben as David (Infant) * Sebastian Billingsley-Rodriguez as David (Toddler) * Christian Convery as David (4 yrs) * Luke Roessler as David (6-8 yrs) * Jacob Hoppenbrouwer as David (10-12 yrs) * Alex Mulgrew as David (16 yrs) * Paul Belsito as The Man Who Hides * Eugene Wong as The Man In All His Clothes * Eric Malapad as The Man Who Strokes His Beard * Gustavo Ferman as Risotto Dude * Stephanie Van Dyck as Skeletal Fat Lady * Tim Bissett as Psychiatrist * Sidartha Murjani as Wild Rusty Combo * Georgia Swinton as Woman Who Self-Argues * Espirito Muricio as Woman Who Nurses * Kyja Sutton as Amy (8-10 yrs) * Matthew Afonso as Monitor Room Technician * Peter Chao as Cube Tech #1 * Jesse Reid as Cube Tech #2 * Simon Chin as Clockworks Orderly * Charles Jarman as Cube Police #1 * Shimon Boriskov as Jr. Prom Guy (Bloody Nose) * June B. Wilde as Science Teacher * James Wilson as School Principal * Maddie Phillips as Jr. Prom Date (Crying) * Mathias Ty Parto as Trick or Treat #1 * Jonathan Wu as Trick or Treat #2 * Belinda Sobie as Patient Dancer #1 * Sabine Uwimambe as Patient Dancer #2 * Karina Ho as Patient Dancer #3 * Edwin Perez as Patient Dancer #4 * Mandy Rushton as Patient Dancer #5 * Monica Gutierrez as Patient Dancer #6 * Stephanie Lavigne as Patient Dancer #7 Trivia * The Devil With The Yellow Eyes appears as one of David's toys in the opening montage. Gallery Photos= Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(1).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(2).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(3).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(4).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(5).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(6).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(7).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(8).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(9).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(10).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(11).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(12).jpg Promotional_Image_1x01_Chapter_1_(13).jpg |-|Videos= References Category:Season 1 episodes